


Who said that two angels is too much?

by kawusia25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megstiel AU. Person A is a guardian angel sent to look after a human newborn for the rest of the human’s life. When they get there, however, they see that a fellow guardian angel, Person B, is already there. Apparently there was a clerical error and both Person A and Person B are assigned to this one human. Your OTP is stuck with each other, and they’re guarding over this baby together for now and what might seem like a forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who said that two angels is too much?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stil thinking about adding chapters that would be set in this story but I don't know. One-shot for now.
> 
> Sorry for my grammar :/

_Dean Winchester_

Castiel was wandering in Heaven, looking for the place for himself, for something to do when these two little words appeard on his wirst. Two words, one name that is going to change Castiel’s life. This name was a name of newborn child that Castiel had to protect with all the cost, because now, Castiel was a guardian angel and he couldn’t failed this little human.

* * *

Castiel got to the hospital in Kansas as soon as possible. He landed on 4th floor, next to the Dean’s crib, right in the middle of the room full of new born babies. Castiel looked on Dean’s small, pink face trying to imprint it on his memory. He knew, he will see it for the rest of his life but he couldn’t help himself and his instincts. Castiel couldn’t get his eyes from child but the weird feeling that someone is watching him forced him to look up. When he did so, in front of him, behind tin glass was a woman. Long, dark hair were falling on her shoulders, red lips formed in small smile where one corner of said lips was higher than the other and dreamy look in deep brown eyes. In first moment Castiel thought that she is looking at him but then he remembered that she couldn’t see him. It relieved him, his tense musculs relaxed and he sighed in relief. This woman clothed in leather and jeans, probably was staring on one of the babies, not him.

_Probably aunt of one of these_ Castiel thought _._

He took his eyes from stunning creature in front of him to look on small Dean. He pulled his hand to grab Dean’s little hand in his and squeeze to build connection between them but before he could do this, someone grab him by his wirst and pulled him away from the child.

Castiel haven’t been prepared for this, that’s way, from the pure instinct he grabed intruder and almost broke his hand that a moment ago was pulling him from baby in crib. He had been confused. There was no one next to him when he was reaching for Dean but in the next second someone was pulling him away.

“What do you think you’re doing, mister?” said soft femine voice with a hint of anger.

Castiel looked up and there she was. The woman from behind the glass.

Her cheeks little red, lips formed in tin line, no dreamy look in eyes. No, she wasn’t looking like loving aunt. More like worried mother prepared to do anything in her power to protect her child.

_But how she found here so fast?_  Cas wondered.

“Can you do anything but gaping at me? I asked you about something and I want to hear you answer. Oh, sorry for my manners. Do you want me repeat the question, you moron?”

“Why did you do that? How can you be here so fast?” Castiel was still in shock. He couldn’t believe in what was happening in front of him.

“Oh no, mister! I’m here for asking the questions. Not you. So now you’ll be a good boy and you will listen me and do everything I’ll tell you. Is that clear?” said little woman, now with angry expression on her face.

Castiel did nothing to show woman that he understand which cost him one strong punch in stomach from her and keeping him down by his blue tie. Now their faces were on the same level and Cas couldn’t not stare into her brown eyes.

“I’ll say that for the last time. What were you thinking you were doing to the child?”

“I just wanted to grab his hand. I didn’t know it was not appreciate to touch child by his guardian angel” said Castiel a little bit afraid of this tiny creature.

The woman gasped. She freed him from her grasp on his tie but in next second her hands were on his left wirst. Her eyes bacame bigger than were minute before like she couldn’t believe what was happening.

Castiel still confused with situation asked her “What’s wrong…?”

“I’m Meg by the way and I think we’re stuck together” she said looking in his blue eyes.

“What do you mean?”

She didn’t answer. Although Meg bring her left wirst on his sight level where black ink formed in two words covered her pale skin. 

_Dean Winchester_.

“We’re gonna have fun for the rest our lifes, don’t you think Clarence?”

* * *

They couldn’t believe for so long that both of them are little Dean’s guardian angels. That was impossible. This never happend. In history of heaven there was not such a thing like two guardian angels assigned to one human. 

They even went to administration of heaven to clarify this mistake but they only heard that they have to work together because there was nothing they could do to change that. As Meg said earlier, they were stuck together for the rest of their lifes.

* * *

“Can you stop looking at him with that stupid expression on your face and get your head out of his crib?” Meg’s voice was clear and loud in silnce of the dark room. 

“And could you speak quieter? I don’t want to wake him up. His parents have enough trouble with him. Give them a little time to sleep. They’re exhausted.” Castiel got back from Dean to stand next to the window. He rather look on what is happening outside the house than on his pretty but still annoying partner.

“It’s not like he is gonna hear us, Clarence” Meg’s white smile flashed in the dark.

“I told you that my name is not Clarence! Castiel. My name is Castiel. Is it so hard to remember? And how the heck is Clarence?” said Castiel, louder that he wanted to. Meg played all the time on his nerves, every occasion she got, she used it.

Meg got up from comfortable armchair in the corner of the room, directing her steps to were he was standing. She stopped few inches before him and looked right in his blue eyes.

“Tss, tss. I haven’t finished.” she waved her finger before his eyes.” If people could hear us, don’t you think they would listen to us when ate yelling them what misteak they’re doing? Hmm?”

Meg put her hands on the lapels of his brown trench coat and Castiel’s Adam apple bobbed when her fingers start caressing soft fabric on his chest. He wasn’t used to her close proximity. Every time she’s somewhere around him, he can feel this strange feeling. Like something is pulling him over to her. Could it be desire? Yet angels shouldn’t feel it. It haven’t been written in their nature.

And yes, she was a beautiful angel, she looked amazing all dressed up in leather jacket, cotton t-shirt and tight jeans but her additude was not so great as her look. Yet, could it be this? Desire?

Meg shifted her wieght on the other leg, which brought Castiel back from his thoughts.

“I have a feeling that I need remind you of something. Here, I am from asking questions” she locked her hands on the nape of his neck, scraching skin of his head. In order to do this she had to lean on him, so thier bodies were touching in every possible place that bodies could touch.

Every Meg’s move hadn’t helped Castiel with the problem in his head. It made him more confused and created hundreds of new questions with no answer.

“Now if you could get that stick out of your ass because I have to meet with Ruby in Heaven, I would be greatfull. See ya!” and she disappeared just like that.

That’s why he didn’t like her.

* * *

They couldn’t stand each other for most of time so they come up with plan. They’re gonna guarding Dean on shifts. One day Meg will protect Dean on day and Cas on night, other Cas on day and Meg on night. 

Their plan was good and worked for a few first months. They changed their shifts and didn’t have to talk with each other. 

Everything was good untill one day, week before Dean’s first birthday. Dean was playing with his toys on carpet in living room, his nanny in kitchen talking with someone on the phone and no guardian angel around. Castiel just finished his shift and there was Meg turn to watch Dean but Meg totally forgot about that shift changed and now was her turn.

Dean as curios child, need to check everything with his mouth. He put small block in his mouth. Unfortunately he swallowed it, yet it was to big for his throat and he started to chuckle. Dean wanted to cry but he couldn’t even take a breath, not to mention yelle or communicate in any way. He had tears in his eyes, his skin turning in purple color.

Then nanny came to living room and started panicking. She yelled, picked the baby and tried to help him in any way possible. Her yelling reached Meg. She forgot everything she was doing and got to her little precious child as soon as possible. She get there in last second to help little Dean by using her grace to pull out piece of toy from Dean’s little throat.

Child in nanny’s arms started to breath properly again, all colors going back to normal. Dean cried a little after that, but in matter of few minutes he was asleep in his bed.

Castiel appeared in the moment where nanny put half asleep Dean in his bed. He wanted to ask Meg what happend but there was no contact with her. She stare in blank space, tears running down her cheeks. Cas was worried about Dean and Meg but mostly about Meg. He hadn’t seen her like this. Never. She was always the tough one. Always strong and unbreakable.

Yet, in this moment she looked like porcelan doll with her wet cheeks, red eyes and swollen lip from bitting it. Castiel couldn’t handle it. He put her in his arm, scared that she was gonna break in any moment.

Meg tightened her grip on his white shirt, putting her cheek under his collarbone. Tears still running down her face, now were wetting his shirt while she sobbed in his arms. Castiel tightened his hold around her. He put one hand on her dark locks, slowly storking them to relaxed her a little. It helped, with every minute she was calmer and stopped crying.

After a while in his protecting arms, Meg pulled back from him to look on his worried face. She found his blue eyes, full of panick, scare and worry. Mostly worry. Meg thought that she could bear it, but she couldn’t.

With closed eyes she whispered “I almost lost him. We almost lost him. That’s way we need to be here all the time. Both of us. Because if this will happen again I won’t be able to handle this. Do you understand?”

With last sentence she looked at him, her eyes meeting his. The panick, grief and lose were only things he could see in those brown eyes and that made him speechless. Castiel only nodded to her, still trying to process what happend that Meg was so scared.

They stayed in each others arms for the rest of the day and whole night, always watching over Dean.

* * *

Time went by, Dean was growing up, guarded by two angels all the day and night. 

And Meg with Castiel became closer to each other. Of course it wasn’t easy for start but they made it.

For the few first days after accdient with Dean, they guarded him like he was the precious treasure that exist in world in complete silence. They haven’t talked, Meg was too worried about Dean, that’s why she closed herself for anyone, especially for Castiel. That made Cas more worried about her. He wanted to talk with her, to help her but she didn’t give him any chance for this.

Yet one night, she couldn’t bear more nightmares creating in her mind, so she told Castiel about everything. He held her hand entire time as they talked, drawing little circles with his thumb on her skin. This soothed her nerves, even made her smile at the end of conversation.

After that Meg became more open, little things like holding Castiel’s hand or playing by him with her hairs or even short hug helped. She got back to her old self. Almost. Now she was more carefull and delicate. Also her relationship with Castiel was better than in their first days as Dean’s guardian angels. 

They spend more time with each other, almost always touching in some way, talking or sitting in silence, appreciating presence of the other.

Now, they were sitting on bench in park in beautiful, sunny autumn afternoon, watching Dean playing with other kids on the playground. Dean was now five years old boy with messt brown hair, sparkly green eyes, full of energy.

“I love those sunny days, it’s the only time I can use a sunbathe” said Meg, closing her eyes.

“I know, you’ve told me that like hundreds of time” Cas murmured as he put his chin on her sholder.

“Oh don’t be like that, I don’t say it that often” 

“Yeah, you say it every time we are outside with Dean, which mean almost every day” Castiel looked on the left from playing Dean and noticed someone.

“No, I say it only there is sunny outside” Meg show him her tongue.

“Can you watch Dean for moment? I want to say ‘hi’ to Crowly” he stand up and directed his footsteps where said Crowly was standing, leaving Meg alone on bench.

“Yeah, no problem, go and have fun” said Meg to herself with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She closed her eyes again, using sunlight that shone into her face. 

She sat there for few minutes, enjoying the silence and warm until someone grabed her by her leather jacket. She opened her eyes and looked at said person. She saw big, green eyes staring at her.

“You know I can see you, right?” asked Dean.

Meg was confused, Dean shouldn’t see her. No one should.

“Who are you?” he asked again, curiosity in his eyes. Meg haven’t answered him, so he started from other side. “Other kids can’t see you and my parents can’t see you too. So who are you?”

Meg recovered from her shock and said ”Do you believe me, if I say that I’m your guardian angel?”

“Is that man that you spend a lot of time together, my guardian angel too?” Meg couldn’t find her voice so she only nodded.

Boy looked at Castiel talking with other angel but he quick got back to Meg.

“Do you know that he love you so much?” this question put Meg aback.“He has this funny look on his face when he see you. You have that look too. So you love him too, right?” Dean haven’t had mercy on her. He talked fast and asked a lot of questions, but this, knowledge that this little boy could say that they were in love, shocked and amazed her becuse in this moment she realised that Dean is rigth. She was so over heels with Castiel and she didn’t know.

So when the boy asked his question again, she told him truth. That she was in love with his other guardian angel.

After Dean got his answer, he hit back to other kids on playground, leaving Meg still processing what just happend.

“How was watching Dean alone?” asked Cas, sitting next to her.

“Intresting,” She grabed his hand in hers, locked her eyes on his and said “but it’s more intersting with you” with the brightest smile on her face because she will spend forever with the man that she fall in love.


End file.
